1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a high current pin and contact connector, the connector having the ability to float to engage the pin and socket when misaligned.
2. Prior Art
There are many instances where a module is connected to a planar bus, and it is required to disconnect the module from the bus for reasons such as maintenance. The present method of connecting the module to the power bus is to hard wire the bus and module together by such means as a cable on the module having a spade or ring connector mounted to its end, for fitting over a threaded portion extending from the bus. The present method requires difficult and timely maintenance for removal of the module.
It is highly desirable then, to provide a pin and contact high current connector for interconnecting the bus and module. It would also be highly desirable to provide for radial misalignment of the pin and connector. For example, the module may be mounted in a slidable arrangement with the bus. If the pin and contact are misaligned the module would have to be withdrawn and the pin or contact realigned. If the pin and contact could allow for some axial misalignment, the design would be advantageous for initial installation and during maintenance of the module.
Some existing designs presently available provide for misalignment of the pin and connector, but not in the radial direction. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,364 relates to a low current connector having a misalignment feature, but the misalignment is in the tipped mating of connector half 4 with contact pins 20, as shown in FIGS. 3-5 of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,364 patent.
It is also highly desirable to design a connector having a relatively few number of components, alleviating unnecessary labor costs during assembly and/or disassembly. One connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,806, requires several components to achieve its contacting feature, necessitating high assembly costs and resultant high selling cost.
The connector in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,806 comprises a fixture 60 having guiding and supporting recesses 64, axially aligned and axially arranged, on the inside diameter thereof. Each recess contains a leaf spring member 68 and a contact finger 75. To contain the contact fingers 75 within their respective recesses 64, while the pin member 35 is withdrawn, a cylindrical retainer 86 must be installed within the cavity of the fixture 60. Given the complexity of the contact assembly in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,806 patent, it can be appreciated than that a connector having few components and that is easily assembled, is highly desirable.